Shikimonogatari
by ZidanReign
Summary: Where Shiki is Deuteratagonist. And Koyomi fixes his brains.


_You all know the story of Tohno Shiki._

It is one of uniqueness.

It is one that involved a certain outlook of the world.

It showed us:

_His friends.  
"Shiki, let's go see a movie!"  
"Tohno, please keep up with your studies."  
"Hey, bro. Let's go eat some ramen."  
"Nii-san! What have I told you about sneaking off at night!?"  
"Shiki-sama…"  
"Shiki-san, prepare for your examination.~ Ufufufu~."_

_His skills.  
"Seventeen Dissection."  
"With my eyes, I can see them. The Lines that form this fragile world."_

_His struggles.  
"CHAOS. I WILL END YOUR EXISTENCE."  
"I will destroy you. You're nothing but a phantom."  
"This is where it ends, Kouma."  
His inner conflicts.  
"THIS CHAIR IS AN EYESORE."  
"I will not succumb to you. Nanaya."_

* * *

**_All of those and more make up his story and more.  
But, here's the thing.  
We're throwing that all out the window to see something similar._**

_"Your existence is illogical. Here is where you will be killed by me."_

_"If you deny the things that make you, you. Then, I suppose it's too late."_

_"Now, Heart-under-Blade… You will become one with Chaos."_

_"Really now… It seems slaughter truly is the best drama."_

**_Welcome, Tohno Shiki.  
To the Nightworld._**

* * *

_PROLOGUE – SHIKI EYES I_

"Class, I would like for everyone to take a moment of time to introduce someone new to our beloved school."

The declaration made all the students in the classroom look to attention to see a new face in their otherwise normal lives.

He stood at a height of 168 centimeters and had an otherwise undistinguished appearance wearing the standard male school uniform which consisted of a black button-up with a white undershirt and black slacks.

His hair was tame, but seemed to be somewhat on the short and spiky side.

His eyes were charcoal black, covered with round glasses.

"Go on, son. Introduce yourself properly now."

The teenager smiled back and took the piece of chalk to write his name on the board behind him.

Finishing the last strokes of his name, he put the chalk down and turned around.

"Hello everyone. I'm Shiki Tohno. Nice to meet all of you." The teenager now known as Shiki announced to the class with a bow.

"Terrific. Terrific. Now, Tohno-san. Your seat shall be in the back next to Araragi-san. The student back there next to the window. He will show you around the school and the city, as I must guess you might to still be unfamiliar with your new surroundings. It's his duty as the Class Representative and all that jazz to make sure you're ready to take on the challenges that await you!" The Teacher told him with an overly enthusiastic tone while pumping his fist in the air.

Shiki was surprised and somewhat perturbed at the antics of his new teacher. But, he had a point. He had just moved into his new apartment complex and all of his stuff was still in packages.

The logic behind his teacher's words was sound.

With a nod, Shiki proceeded to follow up and sit next to the guy by the window. His hand outstretched for a handshake, his fellow student introduced himself.

* * *

"Hi. I'm Koyomi Araragi. Nice to meet you, Tohno-san."

**_C▂T ▄I▅ T▃ P▂▃CES._**

"Eh…?"

"…What's wrong, Tohno-san?"

"…Nothing. Nothing at all. Sorry if I seemed to worry you a bit. I tend to space out at a moment's notice. I'm a bit anemic, you see so I tend to lose concentration and lose myself in my thoughts." Shiki explained while carrying out the handshake and proceeding to sit down at his desk.

"That so, huh. Well, we can talk more later after school alright? I don't want to tire you out now with my curious nature."

"Until then."

With that last reply, their exchange of words would have to be continued at a later time.

For now, the normalcy of school would be the only dullness they would experience for the rest of the day.

'I'm glad at least to be back in Japan… It's been… Eight years.'

And for a while, Shiki could only wonder what exactly was plaguing his thoughts.

* * *

A bell rang throughout the many halls and classrooms of the school building signifying the end of the learning day.

To two people, it was the start of an unknown venture.

Currently, both said people were sleeping on their respective desks.

Unfortunately, this meant they would garner the attention of the one person the other was familiar with.

The other class representative.

Tsubasa Hanekawa.

"Araragi-kun. You better wake up before I have to slap you silly. You have a responsibility towards the transfer student to take care of you know."

Koyomi, awoken from his slumber, rubbed the eye not currently being covered from his mop head hair.

"I got it, I got it. Jeez, Hanekawa. You wouldn't really slap-"

**Slap.**

**SlapSlap.**

**SlapSlapSlap-**

"Okay, Okay! I get it! Man… Why is it the teacher didn't send him your way?"

"I wouldn't know, Araragi-kun. I just know what I know."

"Right…"

Looking to his right, Araragi sees the sleeping form of Shiki Tohno.

"From the looks of things, he passed out from fatigue."

"Well, he did say he was anemic. I wouldn't put it pass him to try and rest up a bit…"

"That is true. It's listed on his official medical records."

"And how would you have looked at these records, Hanekawa?"

"I am a class representative. It is our duty to know most details about the students in our class and take care of them. Though, I'm surprised to see him here in our city, enrolled as a student at our school of all things."

Koyomi raised his visible eyebrow at that last sentence.

"Why would it be surprising, Hanekawa?"

"Well, apparently he's been out of the country for a while now. Eight years to be exact, living with distant relatives of his family. It would only make sense to come back to Japan if he was going back to his home in Misaki City. But that is not the case here."

"Why was he living out of the country in the first place?"

"…Probably due to his family, the Tohno's, being a rather ancient bloodline around the area of Misaki, couldn't accept the idea of a weak member within the family. He was probably denounced, thus explaining him taking up residence with his distant relatives."

"That's a pretty harsh way of looking at it. But since you're the one saying it, you just might be right. You sure know just about everything, Hanekawa."

Hanekawa's eyes shifted towards the window to the left of her body.

"I already told you, Araragi-kun. I don't know everything, I just know what I know."

* * *

With a sigh, Koyomi stood up from his seat and went over to wake up his charge.

"Hey, Tohno-san. If you wouldn't mind, would you please awaken from your eternal slumber?"

Slowly moving his head to attention, Shiki yawned a bit while flailing his arms around.

"Why did it sound like you were raising a corpse from the dead?"

"I thought I was."

"Clearly, you are mistaken."

"Well your alive now, aren't you?"

"I wasn't dead to begin with!"

"Who said you weren't?"

"I did."

"But how would you know that you were dead at all?"

"…What?"

"You heard me."

"You lost me."

Looking into each other's respective gazes, they then expressed their current sentiments abruptly.

By laughing heartily at their antics.

Koyomi then motioned his arms towards the classroom's entrance in a butler like manner.

"So, shall we, Tohno-san?"

"We shall. And it's alright to call me Shiki."

"Understood, Shiki-san. I'll see you tomorrow, Hanekawa"

Hanekawa moved her head towards Koyomi and nodded.

"Be careful out there, Araragi-kun. You already know by now, but remember to try not to get into too much trouble. And Tohno-san, try not to get caught up in anything as well."

With those words, Koyomi and Shiki proceed to leave the classroom in a relaxed manner. Leaving Hanekawa to her thoughts.

'I really hope Tohno-san isn't going to become a problem for Araragi-kun…'

Too late.

* * *

**Don't know when I'll update whenever. Go to Beast's Lair for official updates in the respective thread.**

**P.S. I don't own a goddamned thing.**


End file.
